Megatron Dominated
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: Optimus has long desired a certain Mech and when fate gives him said Mech, nothing will stop him taking what he wants. Warning for dub/non con and sexual scenes. Will include other Autobot/Decepticon pairings but not always the ones you'd expect.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. There's a brilliant new group on deviantart called 'Dominated Megatron' by Omega-Knight01 and I've written this story for it. Check it out and if anyone has any similar stories, I hope you'll post them there._

_Enjoy and please review._

Optimus Prime looked down with much satisfaction at the Mech currently bound to a berth. They were in a rather empty room in the newest section of the Autobot base where a specially prepared set of quarters had been prepared for this wing of the Ark. All the rooms were very Spartan but they did all contain basic washrooms which added the only real luxury to these quarters. They all contained a simple but decent berth which was easily big enough for large heavily armoured Mechs although a few of the berths had extra support for Seekers.

The only other real items in the room were some shelves where data pads or other trinkets could be kept. The rooms weren't very unusual, most bots started with extremely basic quarters which they customised according to their tastes. The things that set this residential wing apart from normal ones were the shackles on the berths and the fact the doors could only be locked from the outside.

"I hope you are comfortable," Optimus now said to the Mech who glared up at him. "Those were tested out several times to ensure they didn't strain cables. As long as you don't thrash around too much that is."

The Mech didn't answer, just continued glaring.

"The others are safely in their quarters," Optimus continued, he wanted to assure his prisoner on that point if nothing else. "And my Mechs are...taking care of them."

"Like you're going to take care of me?" sneered his prisoner, finally speaking for the first time since waking up.

"That is correct," Optimus acknowledged as Megatron scoffed. "You're my responsibility now and I take that very seriously."

"I'm sure you do," Megatron said coldly, flexing his arms as he tested the restraints holding his arms above his head. They were position so that if he was relaxed, they didn't strain and hurt his arms but if he tried to get away, they would quickly get tired.

"I'm afraid you can't break free," Optimus pointed out although he wasn't sorry at all.

He was rather enjoying admiring Megatron's form all laid out for him and for once, he was close enough that he could do said admiring with worrying about Megatron's reaction. Of course Megatron was very large and bulky but no more bulky than Optimus himself. His armour was mostly a darkish grey and very scuffed and scratched, making Optimus desire to buff it all out. That could wait until later however.

"This won't be easy for you Megatron," the Autobot leader began as he leaned down to trace his hand across Megatron's chassis.

Megatron growled low in his throat, his whole body tensing as he couldn't physically remove Optimus's arm. This made Optimus chuckle slightly as he moved his hand until it cupped the grey Mech's cheek which trembled against his armour. Optimus now moved his thumb so that it stroked Megatron's cheek causing the Mech to growl.

"Get the frag off me Prime."

"No," Optimus rumbled softly, moving even close to the berth. "I've been denied for a very long time Megatron, I'm not about to be denied now."

"What are you talking about?" Megatron demanded.

"I've wanted you Megatron," Optimus murmured quietly. "Every time we've fought hand to hand, my longing for you has grown. Feeling your taunt body against mine, your strength and cold passion arouse such emotions that I can't describe."

Megatron's response was to bare his fangs and the Prime knew he had to be careful not to move his hand too close to those fangs. Megatron would sink them right into his hand given any single chance. What a pity, as there was something Optimus very much wanted to place in Megatron's mouth but right now, it was impossible to do so without being severely bitten.

"You know what I want Megatron," Optimus said in a low growl of want. "If you give it to me, I can give you pleasure you've never even dreamed about."

"Go to the Pit, Prime," Megatron spat angrily.

Optimus merely sighed.

"I suppose it was too much for you to accept this, at least immediately," he said in a tone that hinted sorrow. "But I'm sure I can change your mind."

And his face mask parted, allowing Megatron to see his full face for the first time and leaned down to kiss his other cheek. After briefly gazing at the bare face, Megatron jerked his head away, growling deeply. Optimus chuckled lightly while wishing he could taste who lips but he knew Ratchet would not appreciate it if he came to the Med Bay with half his mouth gone.

However, he did allow his glossia to swipe that rough cheek, tasting ozone and bitter metal. Megatron growled and thrashed again, hating the feel of Prime on him. But that was only the beginning.

"Mmm, you taste better that I imagined," Optimus purred.

"Frag off," was the reply.

"Don't be like that," Optimus chided softly. "I'm only speaking the truth."

Growl. Optimus sighed and moved away from Megatron's face. There were other ways of wringing pleasure from Megatron's lips. So he moved to the other end of the berth were Megatron's feet where bound and moved between the large, grey legs. Of course, Megatron struggled and tried to crush him with his legs but Optimus easily pushed them apart and kept them there.

"You've always wanted to see under my face mask," Optimus murmured as he lightly touched the place between Megatron's legs. "But there's something of yours I've wanted to see underneath."

"Who would have thought the Prime was a pervert," sneered Megatron, probably hoping to upset Optimus but it didn't.

"If loving your body is pervasive then I guess I am a pervert," Optimus chuckled as he bent down to kiss Megatron's cod piece.

"Don't you dare!" snarled Megatron as he thrashed around but to no avail.

"Oh yes," Optimus groaned, this area was always a touch warmer than the rest of the body and that was in a non aroused state.

Using his shoulder to brace one of the straining legs, Optimus now caressed the quivering cod piece, tracing a slight scuff he found there. Oh yes, he would enjoy buffing out this body later on. Leaning even closer, he licked the cod piece which tasted similar to Megatron's cheek but he thought he could detect a hint of lubricant. Well, Megatron was a Mech and Mechs had needs...

"You taste even more delicious," he moaned, still licking. "I can't wait to see what you taste like _inside."_

"I swear I will kill you Prime," Megatron half snarled, half shouted.

"A risk I'm willing to take," Optimus laughed as he started to find a way to release Megatron's cod piece.

"Let me in, Megatron," Optimus murmured as Megatron bucked his body, snarling like a wild animal.

"Slag you!" Megatron yelled as Optimus finally managed to hook his fingers in the catch and pulled the cod piece.

"Mmm," Optimus hummed with appreciation as the grey Mech's equipment was revealed to him.

Of course at the moment it was soft and limp but Optimus hoped to soon change it. The Spike looked long and thick and while most of it was smooth, there were two ribbed strips on either side of it. Spikes varied between Mechs but ribbed parts always caused maximum stimulation within their partners as well as being very sensitive. Optimus very gently took the Spike in his hand, feeling it carefully and wanting to commit every detail to memory.

Megatron let out another growl but Optimus was sure the Spike had stiffened a little. Naturally anyone handling another Mechs's Spike meant there was bound to be a small amount of arousal. Optimus squeezed slightly and there was some definite stiffening now making the Prime grin broadly.

"This won't be so difficult after all," he commented in amusement as Megatron offered him another growl.

He lowered his mouth to the Spike in his hand and licked the very top of it. It tasted so good, a little salty but also very sweet. There was no lubricant at the moment but he'd soon change that as he slid his mouth over the very top of Megatron's Spike and gently sucked. Megatron groaned and shuddered, snarling as his body started reacting and his interface systems fired up.

"Leak for me," Optimus commanded as he briefly released the Spike to speak. "Let me taste your delicious fluid."

"No," Megatron hissed.

"You say no but your body says yes," Optimus stated smugly as a drop of transfluid appeared on the tip of Megatron's Spike.

Happily, he lapped up that drop and was pleased when another followed. Optimus was enjoying this immensely but it wasn't enough, he wanted much more. Megatron wasn't nearly aroused for his tastes; he wanted more, so much more. So he started to squeeze, rub and suck, slowly at first and then increasing the pressure steadily. For his efforts, the volume of transfluid increased so that he was happily swallowing away.

He heard growls, snarls and curses from his restrained prisoner but he ignored them, the Spike was swelling with fluid until it became fully engorged. Optimus leaned back to admire the erected Spike, standing tall and proud. Fluid now leaked copiously from it, reaching up towards Optimus's admiring gaze. He gently stroked the long length, he could easily worship this Spike and this alone.

"You're magnificent Megatron," he complimented and caught Megatron rolling his optics in disgust.

"But now I want more," he purred and clambered on top of the grey Mech who suddenly looked worried.

"Your Spike was wonderful," he continued in a slightly evil tone. "But I bet your Port is even better."

And with that, he thrust into the struggling Mech's Port and cried out in ecstasy even as Megatron cried out. Their voice combined in unison until...

Optimus woke with a gasp, his systems overworking and his cod piece gaping open with his Spike extended. As he lay there, trying to get his systems under control but he couldn't control the raging hard on that burned and throbbed. With a growl of frustration, he grabbed hold of his Spike and began to pump; he wouldn't get any peace until he found release. It had been the same for several recharges, he had tantalising dreams about the object of his desire but they always ended before he got any satisfaction.

With another growl, he swore that he would solve this problem, even if he had to kidnap Megatron to do it.

_Author's note. This is just a teaser for what comes next; I promise you will enjoy it. Until next time._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. This took forever to write but I hope you all like it. If you can think of any dominant Autobots with submissive Decepticons, please let me know._

_Chapter plots are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Prime, may I come in?" Prowl asked as Optimus sat slumped at his desk.

"You may," the Prime agreed tiredly, wondering if his Second was going to present him with a pile of datapads.

"I'm here to pass on a message," Prowl said carefully, doorwings twitching slightly. "From Jazz and Ironhide."

Optimus frowned, what hadn't they just commed him?

"Their rather busy with a certain...project which requires your attention," Prowl explained with a small smile.

Optimus stared at him, Prowl did not normally go along with his mate's crazy schemes and yet judging by that smile he...approved?

"And what would this project be?" he questioned but Prowl surprisingly didn't give a straight answer.

"I'm afraid it's meant as a surprise," Prowl said with a light chuckle. "They are rather insistent that you go and that I'm not to tell you anything."

"Do you know what it is?" Optimus couldn't help but ask feeling very intrigued.

"I do sir," Prowl said with a nod. "I must admit I was hesitant when I first found out what it was but they have convinced me it's a good idea."

"Now I'm curious," Optimus chuckled. "Something you disapproved of but now approve?"

"Indeed," Prowl said, his lips twitching as they fought to stop themselves forming into a full blown smile. "But I believe this will do you a lot of good, Prime."

"Hmm, what does Ratchet say?" Optimus couldn't help but ask, smiling behind his mask.

"He has given it his stamp of approval," Prowl informed him seriously. "And he has told me that if I don't get you there, he will personally drag you there."

"Well, how can I say no if you both want me to do this," Optimus laughed. "Where can I find Jazz and Ironhide?"

"Here are the coordinates," Prowl said, handing over a data pad. "And you'll need to take some Energon with you sir; you may be there for a cycle or two."

Now Optimus raised an optic brow.

"What about the Decepticons?" he asked.

"Nothing we can't handle Prime," Prowl said smoothly. "Trust me, go and you will understand."

"Alright, I will go but you will call me if anything happens," Optimus said sternly.

"I will sir but I have a suspicion everything will be quiet," Prowl replied.

Optimus nodded, not sure if he believed his SIC but he was too curious about this whole afraid to argue. This was why a short while later he was driving along a road to the coordinates he'd been given. As advised, he'd taken along some Energon cubes, including a High Grade one although the latter had been on a whim. And it really was a whim, he rarely if ever took High Grade with him, it just wasn't practical.

He did wonder how his men could be so confident of nothing happening while he was away. If there was one thing he'd learned during this war was that the enemy was never predictable. The Decepticons could easily attack this very moment and here he was going off on an excursion. He ruefully chastised himself; he was beginning to sound like Red Alert and Prowl combined.

Even they took time off, their mates would allow nothing less so why shouldn't he have a very small break? It didn't even have to last a cycle, he would assess what Jazz and Ironhide wanted to see and take it from there. The drive was very lonely; he was using a track that led into a mountainous valley filled with tall old trees. It was peaceful and quiet with a few birds twittering in canopy which made Optimus mentally smile.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Prime," called a voice up ahead and he spotted Jazz waiting for him, an easy smile on his handsome face. "You made it."

"I did indeed Jazz," Optimus replied, transforming smoothly in one move. "Prowl said this was very important."

Jazz grinned at this.

"Knew I could trust him," he joked, beckoning Optimus over to the mouth of a cave. "This is something you'll enjoy Prime, believe me."

"Hmm, that remains to be seen," Optimus said dryly but curious all the same.

Jazz just grinned and took him inside. As they walked deeper into the cave, Jazz said.

"Prime, we've noticed the way you look at the Bonded couples."

As Optimus started and started to protest, Jazz said quickly.

"It's alright, we understand. You wish you had what we had, that's totally natural. But unlike those who ain't bonded, you can't just pick an interface partner and have a one night stand. You're our Prime and you think it's your job to look out for us all and that includes not interfacing with any of us. And Prime, it ain't healthy."

"There isn't much I can do about that," Optimus said quietly. "I do not wish to hurt any of you."

"We know and we understand," Jazz assured him. "But it still isn't right that you've got to go without and well...me and Ironhide decided to do something about that."

"I hope you're not offering for me to sleep with the pair of you," Optimus couldn't help but say, although he knew their mates wouldn't allow it.

"No, no," chuckled Jazz. "As much as I'd like to, I'm not the best berth partner for yah. Nah, we've got the perfect Mech for you Prime, for you to enjoy as much as you like."

Now Optimus was a little worried, he hoped they hadn't trussed up some innocent bot. spotting the look on Optimus's face, Jazz burst out laughing.

"It's not what yah think, trust me," he said, still laughing. "You'll understand when you see him."

"I hope so," Optimus said, still feeling rather concerned about the whole situation but comforted in the knowledge he didn't have to do anything he didn't want to.

As they rounded a corner, they came upon Ironhide who was leaning against a wall and seemed to be guarding an entrance to a side tunnel.

"Prime," he said respectfully, inclining his head. "Yah made it."

Prime nodded in agreement before asking.

"Just who do you have back there?"

Ironhide grinned widely and said.

"The solution to yer problem, Prime. It weren't easy tah get him here and ah doubt we'll get him again. But this is yer chance tah do what yer like and frag him intah the wall."

Now Optimus had a slight inkling who they were talking about but he wasn't sure. Surely they couldn't have...

"We'll just leave you to it," Jazz now said. "Call us if you need anything."

"You're leaving?" Optimus said softly and they nodded.

"Give yah a bit of privacy," Ironhide stated wisely.

"Thank you," Optimus said although he was now extremely unsure about this. He knew that if he went into that cave, he'd be crossing a line, one he wouldn't be able to cross back over again.

"I'll go," he now told them, adding sternly. "But if _anything_ happens, you will call me."

"Don't worry Prime, we will," Ironhide said with a nod. "But yah better relax and enjoy yerself or we'll lock yah up in here until yah do."

"Alright," Optimus laughed. "I'm going, don't worry Ironhide."

"Yah better," Ironhide said in a mock serious way, slapping Optimus on the back in a mechly way. "On yah go now."

Optimus laughed one more time, before entering the tunnel and walking down it. It was a downwards sloping tunnel which narrowed slightly but thankfully not too much. Eventually, he came to a corner where there was clearly light beyond and he knew he'd arrived at his destination. He hesitated, this was the now or never part of his journey and he had to make the choice soon.

He exhaled air softly, a habit he'd picked up from his humans friends. He'd found it was a good way to relieve stress or indecision and it worked this time. Steeling himself for what was to come, he stepped forward and around the corner.

"So," came the growl from the Mech before him. "You finally decided to show up."

"Megatron," Optimus greeted, his suspicions about who the Mech Ironhide and Jazz had taken finally confirmed.

The grey Mech was chained to a berth; his arms pulled above his head and securely fastened, the same with his feet. There was also a chain around his waist, making sure he couldn't sit up properly on the berth. But the thing that caught Optimus's optic was the bright red ribbon tied just above Megatron's groin with a bow waiting to be unwrapped.

"Are your troops aware that their great, proud leader is in fact no better than a Decepticon?" Megatron sneered in question. "Or have they all played whore to you?"

"I do not interface with my troops Megatron," Optimus said lightly. "Although I don't think you can say the same thing with yours."

Megatron just sneered at him, fangs fully bared as he tugged at his bonds.

"I take what I want Prime and damn them if they don't like it."

"Really?" Optimus questioned. "Is that why Starscream is always trying to assassinate you?"

The grey Mech bestowed a cold smirk on him, giving him his answer.

"I wonder," Optimus said, moving closer to Megatron and sitting on the edge of the berth. "Would you enjoy being treated the same way you treat your Mechs?"

Megatron's smirk disappeared and he hissed.

"You don't have the ball bearings to do such a thing."

This made Optimus smile behind his mask.

"That's where you're wrong Megatron, I could easily do this but usually, I chose not to. But for you...I'll make an exception."

A flicker of what might be fear flashed across Megatron's optics but he soon growled.

"Then what are you waiting for Prime, I'm at your mercy, why don't you show me what you're made of?"

"With pleasure," Optimus said with a slight purr, his battle mask retracting as he bent to lick Megatron's cheek.

The Decepticon's leader's optics widened in shock, he couldn't believe his nemesis had actually done that. He snarled and jerked his face away as Optimus chuckled deeply.

"I must admit, I've always wanted to do this but I held back," he said conversationally, as though they were discussing this over drinks. "I will have to reward Ironhide and Jazz for giving me the proverbial kick in the aft."

"Why don't you go frag them," Megatron _suggested_ furiously.

"I would but their mates wouldn't be happy," Optimus said with a laugh. "I'll think of something else."

He now moved so that he was right over Megatron, one had cupping the grey Mech's cheek so he could kiss the other. Megatron growled deep in his throat, he was not happy about the situation but after what he'd done to others, it served him right. Optimus could feel his hunger grow, the hunger he usually kept at bay but now he was going to fully release now.

Without further ado, he swung his leg over Megatron so that he could straddle the large grey Mech. Megatron glared at him, hate and fury in those optics but also a touch of frustration. He could not get away and unless one of his men happened to rescue him, Optimus was going to have his way with him. Optimus was a little overwhelmed, he'd longed for a situation like this for so long but his moral code dictated that he couldn't just grab anyone and force them to his berth. He wasn't quite sure where to start with Megatron but knew they had plenty of time to work something out.

He kissed Megatron's cheek again before moving down to his neck, allowing his arousal to slowly grow. Heat was already pooling in his groin but he didn't want to become full aroused too fast or all of this would be spoiled. He'd waited so long for this moment; he could afford to wait just a little longer.

"What do you do with your men?" he questioned his prisoner, one hand tracing its way up Megatron's arm. "Do you play with them or do you interface with them and be done?"

Megatron's whole body tensed as he again tested his bonds but he didn't answer. Optimus could tell Megatron was not going to reveal anything easier but he hoped he could change the Decepticon leader's mind. He now traced Megatron's helmet, thinking of all the times they'd fought. He'd long fantasised about taking the grey Mech, and fighting hand to hand combat did nothing to help this desire. Just the feel of Megatron's straining body against his, hearing the others grunts and groans of exertion, it was enough to drive him wild.

"I think...," Optimus said considering. "That I'd like to play with you for a bit."

"I'll rip out your Spark for this," Megatron snarled but Optimus just grinned. That was Megatron's most common threat and especially since he was tied down, didn't have much of an impact.

"We'll see," was Optimus said as he began to explore Megatron's body in more detail, finding wires to pinch and pull, slipping fingers under armour to caress at the underlying protoform. He saw Megatron grit his teeth and smiled, his actions were having an effect.

"Where are your hotspots," he chuckled, planning to discover them all. "Is there one here?"

He traced a seam on the edge of Megatron's chest, digging his finger in. Megatron grunted but Optimus didn't think he'd discovered the right spot yet. So he continued, running his hand down until it came to Megatron's groin. With a silly grin unbefitting a Prime, he began to play with Megatron's cod piece, caressing and tugging slightly at the seams.

Megatron squirmed slightly; he was most definitely not used to having his cod piece played with by someone else. The thought made Optimus grin even more; he had to admit the sense of power he was experiencing over Megatron was very...intoxicating. He began kissing Megatron's neck, finding wires and softly biting on them while still playing with the cod piece. Primus, he was starting to realise how those Primes of old had felt when they'd vanquished their enemies and...claimed their prizes.

Before he'd become Prime, he'd been a rather quiet Mech who'd never dream of dominating anyone but being Prime changed all that. He still had a strong moral code, he certainly wasn't about to go around pouncing on every and any bot that took his fancy, especially not a very young or mated bot. This Prime most definitely had some standards and that included not ordering any of his men to satisfy them, no matter how much he might want it.

However, an enemy Mech who was strong and knew precisely what he was doing in this war...that was a different story.

"You taste of ozone," Optimus couldn't help but say as he sucked on Megatron's neck, ignoring the growls he was receiving. "I like it."

"Of course you do," spat Megatron. "Is there anything you don't like?"

"Some things," Optimus chuckled. "I have to admit, some of the ancient Prime mating rituals leave a lot to be desired. But there is no reason why I have to perform any of them."

"Lucky you," Megatron said contemptuously before groaning loudly as one of Optimus's fingers probed just a bit too deep.

"Like that?" Optimus asked smugly, twisting said finger slightly as Megatron groaned again. "I can do more."

"S-slag off," Megatron muttered but Optimus was pleased to note the slight stammer.

"Shame," Optimus said, removing his finger and simply caressing Megatron's left thigh. "Because there's so much I could do for you."

"You can surrender and slagging let me go," Megatron hissed, his face screwed up as Optimus noticed the slight heat in his groin.

"How about this," Optimus said simply. "You surrender...and stay with me. You could negotiate what would happen to your men, the terms would be a lot more agreeable than if I defeat you."

This caused the grey Mech to let out a bark of laughter.

"You really expect me to do that, Prime?"

"I hope I can persuade you of the advantages of such an action," Optimus said with a shrug. "It's your choice whether you accept it or not."

Just as Megatron was about to speak, Optimus suddenly smothered his mouth with a kiss. As Megatron froze in shock at the sudden move Optimus took advantage and deepened the kiss, really pressing himself down on the helpless Decepticon. He moaned deeply, his engine rumbling against the grey Mech's and felt the other tremble in response. So, it seemed his engine rumbling could arouse his prisoner, interesting.

Before Megatron could gather his wits, Optimus pulled away, smiling softly at his panting captive.

"Mmm, that was good," he purred, revving his engine up.

Megatron let out another loud growl but Optimus could tell that he was really becoming aroused. If he could arouse Megatron without having to take off his cod piece, he'd treat himself to some High Grade. He leaned closer to Megatron, revving his engine even more while attacking the grey Mech's neck with his glossia and denta. Megatron squirmed furiously but he couldn't prevent his lust growing and his fans kicked in as he tried to cool his heating body.

"Megatron," Optimus purred, causing even more revs to shoot through the grey Mech's body.

"Uh!" gasped the Decepticon leader, his body jerking as it experienced a mini overload.

Optimus shuddered with pleasure as he felt this but it wasn't enough to cause an overload in his own body. Never mind, he enjoyed building up his overloads anyway. He bent down for another kiss as Megatron's panted but as he did so, Megatron managed to gather his wits a lot quicker this time.

As Optimus pressed his lips against Megatron's, the grey Mech suddenly snarled and bit him, fangs drawing blood. Optimus grunted in pain and jerked away from Megatron who smirked, his fangs slightly stained with Optimus's energon. Optimus calmly wiped away the smear of energon on his lips as Megatron licked his, he should have expected that. Biting was just about the only thing he could do against Optimus right now.

"Hmm, that wasn't very nice," Optimus said mildly, as the sting of the bite slowly died away. "I'm afraid I shall have to punish you."

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Megatron sneered, still drinking in his minor victory.

"No," chuckled Optimus, stroking Megatron's cheek. "But you're going to overload again for me Megatron before I give you real pleasure."

"Make me, Prime," Megatron dared.

Optimus smirked at this challenge before moving down Megatron's body until he reached his groin. As Megatron growled, he began to lick and tease the grey Mech's cod piece while also probing with his fingers. Megatron shuddered and cursed as Optimus murmured.

"Open for me, Megatron."

"Never," Megatron grunted as his panel became hotter the longer Optimus stayed there. "You'll have to rip it off Prime."

"Oh no I won't," Optimus said firmly, increasing his efforts. "You are going to willingly open for me Megatron and then I will take my reward."

Now he started to massage Megatron's inner thighs and groin, still carefully sucking and licking. Megatron squirmed furiously, growling as his treacherous body responded to Optimus's ministrations. The Autobot leader couldn't help but chuckle at this response, it was just what he wanted and each time Megatron did it, Optimus felt a wave of pleasure shoot through his systems.

"There we go," he said with barely restrained triumph as Megatron's cod piece finally popped open, revealing Megatron's interface for the Prime to admire.

"Mmm, you're as big as I imagine," Optimus said appreciatively.

Megatron growled but he wasn't about to deny how well endowed he was. Actually, Optimus couldn't wait to have that long, thick length buried deep within him but that would sadly had to wait. Megatron had to know who was in charge and that meant he would get ridden first and ridden hard. That didn't mean Optimus wasn't going to treat this glorious equipment with the reverence it deserved.

"Now," Optimus murmured, very carefully taking hold of Megatron's spike in his hand and examining it.

Megatron's whole body now trembled and shook angrily but Optimus saw how flushed he was. Was he becoming aroused by this treatment? Optimus honestly hadn't expected that but he couldn't deny it made him extremely happy.

"I think you secretly like this Megatron," Optimus said slyly. "This has never happened to you before and you're enjoying it."

"Never," Megatron ground out but that was all he could manage as he groaned.

Optimus just grinned in a way most unbecoming a Prime before giving a light squeeze. As Megatron moaned loudly, Optimus stroked the swelling length, noting how Megatron had not added any enhancements although he did have a single piecing at the tip. This fastened Optimus who'd never considered having something like that done to his own Spike and he couldn't resist playing with it a bit.

"Fragger," Megatron snarled in frustration as Optimus gently fingered the ring piercing, tugging it ever so slightly before stroking the area of spike the piercing was protruding out of.

"When did you get this?" Optimus asked in amusement.

"None of your concern Prime," was the snappish reply.

"Ah well, perhaps you can tell me some other time," Optimus said with a shrug as he leant down to lick at the ring piercing, while doing a little sly squeezing.

He heard Megatron scoff but ignored it. Optimus now started to carefully run his glossia along Megatron's impressive length, enjoying the taste. There was no lubricant yet or transfluid but there soon would be. He gently traced his denta across the Spike, to provide some extra stimulation.

"Don't worry, I don't bite," Optimus teased as Megatron gasped out. "I'd never do anything to permanently damage this fine piece of equipment."

He confirmed this but carefully slipped his lips over the tip of Megatron's Spike and carefully sucking on it. Very soon, he started to taste the sweet transfluid that Megatron was unable to stop leaking and he lapped it all up. Megatron was quietly moaning, no one could resist being sucked off.

"Primus," the grey Mech groaned, gasping in air as he tried to cool his rapidly heating systems. "Mm...mmm."

"Do you want something, Megatron?" Optimus asked smugly, letting go of Megatron's spike for a moment.

"Mm...no," growled Megatron, his body shuddering and spasming towards Optimus.

"Alright, if you're sure," Optimus said casually, lifting his mouth away from Megatron's swollen spike and slowly letting go of it with his hand.

"Frag it," Megatron snapped as his growing arousal was abruptly halted.

"Yes Megatron?" Optimus said simply as Megatron cursed again before muttering something very quietly.

"What was that?" Optimus prompted, he wanted Megatron to say it out loud.

Megatron just glared at him so Optimus gave him a sharp squeeze before taking his hand away again. This caused the warlord to yelp then moan before shouting.

"I said don't stop!"

"Are you saying you're enjoying this and don't want me to stop?" Optimus questioned in a casual, unconcerned tone.

"Yes," Megatron practically howled. "I'm enjoying this...and want you to continue."

Optimus chuckled before taking hold of the Spike and tending to it again.

"All you had to do was ask, Megatron," he said as Megatron said impatiently.

"Yes, yes, get on with it Prime."

"Who's in charge here Megatron?" Optimus said sternly, squeezing a bit too hard as Megatron gasped in pain.

"Rrr...you," Megatron bit out.

"That's right," Optimus purred as he started to suck on Megatron's spike again. "I'm in charge."

Megatron grumbled but he was soon moaning so Optimus didn't pay him any mind. He carefully sucked and massaged the trembling soft metal, causing more lubricant and fluid to overflow. Optimus enjoyed each and every drop of it, even more so when he caused Megatron to overload. As his prisoner panted heavily, Optimus decided he would move on to the next part of Megatron's interface.

Carefully, he began to play with the rubbery outside of Megatron's port, circling it and enjoying how moist it became. Megatron began to pant even more heavily, his body twisting and lifting as no doubt wonderful sensations shot through him. Optimus decided to probe a little deeper with a finger, marvelling at just how tight Megatron was. He obviously hadn't done something like this in a while.

With Megatron extremely distracted, Optimus probed a bit deeper, working his finger and attempting to loosen up the Port a bit. Megatron might want it but Optimus didn't want to just shove himself in without a bit of work first. This was a very dubious coupling but Optimus was no brute, he would make this as easy as possible. However, he was encountering a lot of resistance which was strange as Megatron wasn't actively resisting.

Had it really been that long of a time since Megatron felt pleasure in his Port?

As he pushed his finger in more, while starting to add another, he suddenly hit a lot of resistance. He frowned, this was very unexpected, there actually seemed to be a plug in there. But that was impossible, Megatron wouldn't have something like that unless he was a...

"Megatron?" Optimus gasped in astonishment. "Are you a...virgin?"

"Frag you, of course I'm not," Megatron snarled furiously.

"Then why do you have a seal?" Optimus asked in confusion, surely Megatron had not replaced his original seal.

Megatron glared at him but didn't answer. The solution slowly dawned on Optimus as he gasped softly.

"You've spiked but never been spiked," he said quietly.

Megatron just continued glaring at him. Optimus actually felt a touch of pity for the grey Mech, his condition meant he'd probably never trusted anyone enough to allow them to spike him. Everyone tried both at some point, how else could you discover what you liked? Even if you only liked Femmes, virtually all Mechs tried being spiked to see if it was something they enjoyed or not.

Reaching up, he cupped Megatron's cheek and stroked it.

"This I was not expecting," he said quietly. "That I would be the one to spike you, I'm honoured."

"Of course you are," Megatron stated in a rather bitter tone, staring up at the ceiling thus avoiding Optimus's kind gaze.

"I'll loosen you up a bit first," Optimus said, still a little stunned that he was going to be the first to take Megatron's Port. "It will hurt when your seal breaks but it will soon pass."

"I know how it works, Prime," Megatron spat. "I've taken a few seals in my time."

"And I'm sure you were very understanding at the time," Optimus said wryly.

Megatron just offered him a sneer so Optimus said.

"Well, as I said, I will do my best to ensure you enjoy this...and if you cooperate, I may let you spike me."

"Oh how generous," Megatron spat.

"I know," Optimus laughed before bending down to suck and lick at Megatron's Port, trying to get some proper lubricant going. It wasn't hard, pretty soon Megatron was moaning again, straining at his Bonds as the sensations Optimus was creating built unopposed within him. Optimus started massaging with one of his hands, really trying to loosen up the other Mech so that they could interface properly.

Since Megatron had a seal, there was only so much he could do to really loosen that Port but he could at least make Megatron aroused to decrease the pain. Finally, after playing with both the Port and Spike, he felt that Megatron was ready to interface. Leaning over the panting Mech, he captured his lips in a passionate kiss while carefully sliding into the heated Port.

Megatron gasped in pain and moaned loudly as Optimus continued pushing inwards. The cries of pain, smothered by Optimus's lips only encouraged the Prime on. He kept pushing until he hit the seal and with a grunt, he shoved as hard as he could, breaking the seal and plunging forward. Megatron wrenched his lips from Optimus's so that he could let out a cry of pain and rage.

"Megatron," Optimus gasped, this Mech was a tight one. "Oh...Primus...Megatron..."

"Get on with it, slagger," Megatron roared with a horrible gasp of pain.

"Alright," Optimus said, moving so that he was thrusting in and out, the going becoming easier as he went.

"Oh...oh...," Optimus gasped out, this was so good, better than he ever expected. He raised his body and thrust forwards, trying to work up pleasure to mask Megatron's pain.

Megatron was snarling and growling but they were becoming less angry and more pleasure filled. His body was beginning to move with Optimus's and together, they moaned their ecstasy out loud. Megatron began to twist madly, his overload was fast approaching and Optimus was too distracted to try and delay it.

"Ah...Pri...Prime!" Megatron roared as overload swept over him, hard and fast.

He was left panting as Optimus continued, staring up in fascination as he watched his nemesis in complete bliss. The grey Mech was stupefied; he'd never before seen such a glorious sight, on the battlefield or off. It made his Port twinge and contort, making Optimus cry out in joy and thrust faster. His overload was approaching and he welcomed it gladly, this was the best frag he'd had in a long time, maybe in forever.

"M-Megatron!" he finally cried out, his overload pounding through him and shooting into Megatron, making the other Mech roar as hot fluid was pumped into him. In fact, it was so powerful that Megatron experienced another overload, his Port tightening as transfluid and lubricate seemed to shoot out of him. He wasn't even sure which was his and which was Optimus's.

"Oh yes," Optimus moaned, collapsing on top of Megatron. "Yes, that was what I wanted Megatron."

Megatron couldn't speak; he just gulped in air to cool his very overheated systems. Optimus rested his head against Megatron's shoulder, still within him and loving the intimacy. If only this could last forever, if only they could do this every single night.

"Consider my offer Megatron," Optimus said quietly. "Give in and I can promise you, you will never spend a cold night alone again."

Megatron just growled, jerking his body in an effort to dislodge Optimus and failing miserably. In fact, his actions only served to stimulate the Autobot leader who felt himself growing again.

"Well," Optimus commented mildly as he raised himself up. "We have all night to discuss it."

_Author's note. Next chapter will feature a new Autobot dominating a new Decepticon but who will it be? Find out next time, until then._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note. This is a little bonus chapter since you all loved Optimus dominating Megatron so much and also for a competition on Deviantart. The next chapter will feature a new Autobot with a new Decepticon captive. Any suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

As Optimus stirred, he heard something crinkle underneath him.

"Hmm?" he murmured curiously, shifting to one side before laughing.

"What?" asked a very grumpy grey Mech.

"I forgot to undo your bow," Optimus explained with a chuckle, carefully undoing the now extremely stained red bow.

He held it up but Megatron merely scoffed and looked away. Optimus didn't mind and carefully set the ribbon aside for later. Mildly, he said.

"I'll have to get you some new ribbons."

"What are you talking about?" Megatron demanded, sounding very annoyed.

"I want you to wear a ribbon from now on," Optimus said firmly. "To remind me of our first coupling."

"Frag you," Megatron snarled, considerably more alert than he had been a few breems ago.

"I wasn't thinking of large ones," Optimus quickly reassured him. "Or frilly ones but I still want you to have a small one and it can be anywhere you like."

"How about up your aft?" Megatron suggested crudely.

"Hmm, still defiant I see," Optimus commented upon. "But I believe you've given me an idea."

Megatron's sneer froze and he glared at the Autobot leader with deep suspicion. Optimus just smiled pleasantly as he said

"Since you were never spiked before, I think it's safe to assume there are certain positions you've never tried."

"And I never will," Megatron snapped angrily. "You might have me in this position Prime but I'll be damned if you move me into any other."

"It'll give you more pleasure," Optimus said persuasively, stroking the grey gunformer's check.

"And you would know that how?" Megatron demanded with a sneer. "I suppose you've had plenty of frags from behind?"

"I experimented when I was younger," Optimus readily said, there was no shame in his past interfaces, especially when he'd been Orion. "And it is enjoyable but I've always been more of a dominant Mech."

"Really, I always took you to be a pathetic submissive," Megatron sneered maliciously.

Optimus ignore the childish taunt; he was used to mechs making such comments about their foes. His Autobots did that all the time and so did the Decepticons, if their intel was correct and Optimus was pretty sure it was. It was a shame Megatron was lowering him to such base comments, soldiers needed to vent but leaders should always act with a certain amount of decorum.

"Are you going to cooperate?" Optimus asked mildly, still stroking Megatron's cheek. "I'd rather not have to force you."

"I will not do anything willingly for you Prime," Megatron growled defiantly.

"So stubborn," Optimus murmured, as he took absentmindedly lifted his High Grade and took a long draft. "Tell me Megatron, how are your energy levels?"

Megatron simply growled, giving Optimus his answer. It was very late now and only Optimus had been refuelling as they'd interfaced. Megatron wasn't going to collapse from lack of Energon but he wouldn't have the same strength to fight as he normally did. So he reached over and began to unlock the chains which were attached to the cuffs restraining Megatron's wrist.

He felt the grey Mech tense, no doubt getting ready to lash out as soon as he was free. Optimus was expecting this and more than ready for it. The moment he unlocked the chains and one of the cuffs, Megatron immediately thrashed and attempted to punch him. Optimus however grabbed the fist and forced it against Megatron's back while grabbing the other wrist and recuffing Megatron's hands before his back. Megatron roared in frustration and thrashed about but Optimus held him firm.

"You'll pay for this," Megatron snarled wildly

"No doubt," Optimus said mildly as he turned Megatron so that he was lying on his front.

"You're still resisting me," Optimus now whispered as he pressed himself flush against his nemesis. "And I know you'll continue to but I can truly give you a lot. Have you ever heard of Titan Prime?"

Megatron growled a negative.

"He existed rather a long time ago; back when Cybertron was split up into territories, there was a war between the Praxus city state and the Iacon one. The Praxus warlord was named Riptide and they'd fought for a long time before Titan managed to defeat and capture. As was custom, he took him to his berth and made Riptide his."

Optimus paused, hands rubbing Megatron's sides in an effort to relax him.

"But Titan, even though he very much desired Riptide, did not want a slave or someone reduced to an almost drone like state. So he proposed something different, Riptide would still have power, even a respectable title, Lord High Protector and still be able to command his bots. An alliance could be formed between the two powerful city states and all Riptide needed to agree to was willingly sharing the Prime's berth."

"Is that all?" Megatron growled sarcastically.

"More or less," Optimus chuckled. "What do you think Megatron? Would you be my Lord High Protector?"

Megatron let out a curse, giving Optimus his answer. Sighing, Optimus stated.

"Riptide resisted at first too. But it only took a few cycles until Titan persuaded him otherwise..."

He reached down and started to rub the place between Megatron's legs, trying to arouse him. The grey Mech growled in a very animalistic way before thrashing, attempting to dislodge the Prime. Optimus simply ignored him again, using one hand to hold Megatron in place while the other pleasured the Decepticon's Port. Despite Megatron's resistance, he was becoming very warm and wet and Optimus knew he'd be ready soon.

"You will be mine, Megatron," Optimus said quietly against Megatron's audio. "No matter how long it takes, I will succeed."

"We will see," Megatron growled back as he felt the Prime nudge his entrance.

"We will," Optimus agreed as he carefully slid into his nemesis who grunted and groaned.

"There we go," the Autobot comforted, knowing that this angel meant he was going a lot deeper into his unwilling berth partner than before and the sensations Megatron was experiencing were going to feel both good and very strange.

As Optimus allowed Megatron to get used to him, he pondered on the fact that Riptide had eventually borne Titan a Sparkling. It was this Sparkling that finally cemented things between them, Riptide had still been to a certain degree unwilling until he found out he was expecting. Recognising that his child needed a united set of creators, Riptide had cautiously opened himself up a little to his captor and also allowed Titan to properly court him. Slowly, the two came to genuinely like and finally love each other with Riptide admitting that he never would have if Titan hadn't captured him. By the time the Sparkling was born, the two Mechs had a lot of affection for each other and even though Titan was normally dominant, he did allow Riptide to occasionally take the lead. Riptide only fully submitted on rare cycles, he preferred to give his mate a bit of a fight in the berth.

Optimus hoped that Megatron would bare him a Sparkling one cycle but knew it would be foolish to mention this right now. Megatron would simply go crazy and fight him even more, better that the grey Mech didn't know his intentions. It would make things a lot easier.

As he began to thrust, he smiled as he thought of making Megatron heavy with his Sparklings. What a glorious cycle that would be, even if Ratchet then made him cut down on the interfacing for fear of overly exhausting the carrier. Life was about to get very good.

A joor or so later, he was once again lying beside a recharging Megatron. That last interface had really taken it out of both of them and he knew he really would have to rest properly before he tried anything else with Megatron. Actaully, he would need to think about getting back to the Ark and taking Megatron with him, this 'fun' was all very well but he did have duties.

Especially as now would be the time to strike against the Decepticons and end this war once and for all. He was determined that there would be no fatalities and that everyone would one day live in peace. Sacrifices would have to be made, Decepticons would need to be conditioned to the point of almost being brainwashed but once that was achieved, _everyone _could start working together to build a future that all Autobots _and_ Decepticons could participate in.

Just before he allowed himself to fall into recharge, he took out the stained bow and examined it. He then glanced at Megatron's open interface equipment and chuckled before leaning forward and tying the bow around Megatron's Spike. It was a little silly and Megatron would not be happy but he rather liked it. Now all he needed to do was convince Megatron that it really wasn't so embarrassing after all.

_Author's note. I know this is short but it was meant to be a bonus. The next chapter will feature an Autobot with a Decepticon as the final effort to end the war begins but which Autobot and Decepticon is it? Find out next time, until then._


End file.
